


I'm just going to the store

by EriGure, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Victor "Milkman" Nikiforov: the man, the meme, the legend. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted robbery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Russian Skater Squad, Vigilantism, internet culture, the internet is a scary tool of mass destruction, yuuri doesn't smell milk before drinking it
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Victor Nikiforov - anh hùng giấu mặt tình cờ.Hay là: khi Victor bị tính bốc đồng của mình phản dame và trở thành một trong những internet meme vĩ đại nhất đến từ nước Nga.





	I'm just going to the store

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm just going to the store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192487) by [bosbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosbie/pseuds/bosbie). 



> *Lời author:
> 
> Thật là ngu ngốc. Mị đang đình trệ với đống bài tập (ai đó cứu mị với) vậy nên tại sao không viết về việc Victor vô tình trở thành sứ giả bóng đêm?
> 
> Lần đầu tiên cố gắng viết thử một cái fic humor cho ra hồn ra vía. Rất nhiều người đã comment trong fic trước mà mị viết việc nó hài hước ra sao và mị còn chẳng có ý định viết nó sao cho hài hước? Nên giờ mới tòi ra cái nỗ lực thật sự của mị đây.
> 
> Nhan đề lấy cảm hứng từ "Store" của Carley Rae Jepson.
> 
> *Lời người dịch:
> 
> HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Méo hiểu nghĩ gì lại đi dịch một cái fic ngập meme để mừng ngày kỷ niệm but nvm vui là được hm? <(") À mà còn part 2 nữa nhé các chế, đợi vài tháng nữa triển xong mị đăng <(")
> 
> BTW ĐỪNG QUÊN TYM VÀ COMMENT NHÓE <3

1.

Chuyện là thế này. Victor ở sai chỗ vào sai thời điểm. Hay nếu hỏi người khác thì có thể là ngược lại.

Anh đeo một cặp kính râm dù lúc đó đã là nửa đêm. Cái mũ len quê mùa màu mè sặc sỡ anh chôm được từ hành lý của Yuuri lúc mới dọn vào căn hộ che phủ đôi tai anh khỏi những cơn gió lạnh đang quần quật thổi, và chiếc khẩu trang y tế mà anh không nghĩ đến việc đeo nó ở nơi công cộng cho đến khi tới Hasetsu đang rất không thoải mái và cọ xát vào môi anh.

Này có thể hơi thái quá chút, và anh thật sự rất yêu quý người hâm mộ và đất nước mình, nhưng đôi lúc anh không muốn được nhận ra trên phố. Nếu chẳng may có ai đi qua nhìn chằm chằm vào dáng Victor sải những bước dài, anh hy vọng đó không phải vì cái danh hiệu Huyền thoại sống của Nga trong giới trượt băng nghệ thuật mà là vì bộ trang phục được phối hợp hoàn hảo của mình tối nay. Trừ cái mảnh vải gớm ghiếc trên đầu anh ra.

Thật may mắn, quãng đường từ cửa hàng gần nhất đến căn hộ của anh và Yuuri khá ngắn. Một ngày dài đã trôi qua và anh chỉ muốn được dành cả buổi tối ủ ấm trước tivi cùng với Yuuri và Makkachin. Việc đó đã không xảy ra: thay vào đó, anh đã quên không vứt hộp sữa đã hết hạn từ một tuần trước khỏi tủ lạnh, và tiếng nôn ọe kinh dị mà Yuuri phát ra khi nhấp một ngụm đã trở thành một trong những âm thanh kinh khủng nhất mà Victor được nghe trong suốt cuộc đời.

Cửa hàng tạp hóa vẫn đang mở cửa nên Yuuri đạp Victor ra khỏi nhà với một xấp tiền và lệnh phải mua sữa còn hạn trong năm về. Victor đã thề sẽ mua cả gian hàng để thỏa mãn khẩu vị của Yuuri, và Yuuri sập cửa cái rầm ngay trước mặt anh. Victor bước ra khỏi tòa nhà chung cư với một nụ cười vui vẻ rạng rỡ.

Lúc mới nghe thấy âm thanh của vụ xô xát anh đã không nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều; hôm nay là Thứ Bảy và ai mà chẳng ồn ào khi họ say xỉn chứ. Nhưng rồi có tiếng tháo chốt an toàn không lẫn đi đâu được vang lên và tiếng thở hổn hển rõ mồn một phát ra và - tai Victor dẫn anh đến một con hẻm khá thông thoáng và sáng sủa, nằm cách căn hộ của anh và Yuuri vài dãy nhà.

Anh gần như không thể tin được. Cảnh tượng một gã đàn ông đang vơ vét túi của một cặp đôi và đứa con của họ đang bị họng súng chĩa vào trông thật nực cười, như mấy thứ chỉ có thể thấy trên phim ảnh. Có phải vì giờ đã muộn không? Sao lại ngu ngốc đến mức đi cướp cả một gia đình ở ngay cái chốn rộng rãi phơi phơi ra như thế? Đã có hẳn một cặp đôi khán giả ở một khoảng cách an toàn đằng xa; Victor để ý thấy một trong hai người đang gấp gáp nói chuyện qua điện thoại, hy vọng có thể trông cậy vào cảnh sát. Anh sống trong một khu khá giàu có, liệu thủ phạm có tính đến điều đó không? Victor lắc đầu trước dấu hiệu rõ rành rành của một vụ cướp thiếu tính toán thế này. Khá là đáng buồn khi đi cướp mà kế hoạch lại thiếu chăm chút như vậy.

Anh nên rời đi. Báo cáo lại về hiện trường vụ việc khi đã an toàn để đưa ra lời khai - bởi theo cái cách mọi sự đang diễn ra lúc này, tên cướp chắc chắn sẽ trốn thoát trước khi cảnh sát kịp tới. Nhưng cô bé không thể nào lớn hơn 8 tuổi được, và tay mẹ cô đang run rẩy, bấu lấy đôi vai nhỏ của đứa con khi người cha đưa ra tư trang của họ, và tên cướp đang quay lưng lại với Victor, hắn vẫn chưa chú ý đến anh-

Victor không nghĩ ngợi gì cả (Yakov đã nói là anh không bao giờ biết suy nghĩ hết), và làm những gì mà cơ thể bảo anh cần làm: chạy đến chỗ tên cướp với vẻ duyên dáng của một VĐV trượt băng nghệ thuật, lợi dụng yếu tố bất ngờ, làm một cú dropkick từ đằng sau với sự hoảng loạn của một người cả đời chưa từng oánh nhau bao giờ.

Một chuỗi sự kiện tiếp theo phải nói là khá hài hước với cách mà nó diễn ra theo ý của Victor:

 

 

> 1\. Tên cướp ngã khuỵu gối và sấp mặt cái vèo, và Victor vô cùng biết ơn định mệnh, số phận và mẹ mình vì đã quyết định trở thành một VĐV chuyên nghiệp.  
>    
>  2\. Khẩu súng trượt khỏi tay tên cướp, và nó đã không cướp cò khi đáp xuống mặt đất dù điều đó luôn luôn xảy ra trong mọi bộ phim có súng Victor đã xem.  
>    
>  3\. Túi đồ anh treo lủng lẳng trên khuỷu tay (anh còn không nghĩ đến việc bỏ nó ra trước khi tung cú đá ảo diệu đầy kinh ngạc vừa rồi) bằng cách nào đó đã không bị rách và làm rớt ba hộp sữa anh vừa mua để dỗ dành hôn phu của mình, dù cho anh đã ngã vật ra đường sau kế hoạch tấn công thiếu tính toán rõ mồn một vừa rồi.  
>    
>  4\. “Cảnh sát sẽ đến nhanh thôi!” một trong hai vị khán giả gọi với tới, vẫn yên vị ở một khoảng cách khá an toàn, chứ không như Victor, tên ngốc chính hiệu.  
>    
>  5\. Tên cướp gục tại chỗ, cú ngã khiến hắn bất tỉnh. Máu bắt đầu chảy quanh mặt hắn, nhưng sau đó, Victor dùng chân gẩy nhẹ đầu hắn và phát hiện ra tên cướp đã đáp đất bằng mũi sai tư thế. Hình như nó gãy thật rồi, và Victor thấy hơi có lỗi về chuyện này.

 

“Ôi!” người đàn ông suýt chút nữa bị cướp kêu lên sau khi cơn sốc trước sự việc vừa xảy ra đã tiêu tan. Vợ anh ta rời tay khỏi vai con mình và bật ra một tiếng thở phào run rẩy. “Cảm ơn, cảm ơn anh!”

“Có gì đâu chứ,” Victor nói, vẫn nằm vật ra trên đường. Cú ngã đã làm anh hụt cả hơi nhưng chí ít anh vẫn còn tỉnh táo. Anh với tay chạm vào túi đồ vẫn đang treo trên khuỷu tay. Không có gì chảy ra hết. Sữa của anh vẫn nguyên vẹn.

Đứa bé đi đến chỗ anh và chìa tay ra cho anh. Cô bé trông bình tĩnh hơn Victor nghĩ dù đã bị súng chĩa vào đầu không lâu trước đó. “Ôi, cháu tốt quá,” anh nói. Anh đứng loạng choạng, adrenaline đã khiến anh làm điều vừa nãy, nhìn lại mới thấy, một ý tưởng vô cùng ngu ngốc tự dưng rỉ ra như một nhà máy hóa chất bị hỏng ống thoát nước.

“Cảm ơn chú,” cô bé nói. Trước khi Victor kịp đáp lại, cô bé hỏi, “Chú là một siêu anh hùng sao?”

Victor bật cười cho đến khi anh nhận ra cô bé không hề đùa. “Ờ, ừm. Không, không phải đâu. Chỉ là một… người Samaritan tốt bụng thôi, chắc vậy.”

“Chú chắc chứ?” Cô bé trông có vẻ không phục. “Chú ăn mặc giống vậy mà.”

Ban đầu Victor cứ nghĩ cô bé đang nói đến bộ trang phục hoàn hảo của mình, trước khi anh nhìn theo ánh mắt của cô bé đến chiếc khẩu trang y tế và cặp kính râm bị bỏ quên vẫn đang nằm trên mặt anh nãy giờ. “À, ừm-”

“Chú có đeo mặt nạ,” cô bé nhấn mạnh, “và chỉ có siêu anh hùng mới đeo kính râm vào ban đêm. Và cả cái mũ len xấu xí đó nữa.”

Ít nhất cô bé cũng hiểu về thời trang khi thấy nó, Victor nghĩ, kéo cái mũ xuống để nó che đi tóc và tai anh. Nó xấu xí, nhưng nó là của Yuuri, thế nên Victor làm gì được chứ? “Chú chỉ tự dưng thích cái mũ này thôi.”

“Tất nhiên rồi.” cô nói. “Đó là một phần của phục trang siêu anh hùng. Bởi vì chú là một siêu anh hùng.”

Vài phút tiếp theo khá nặng nề trong sự bối rối bởi họ không biết phải làm gì trong lúc chờ cảnh sát tới. Cặp đôi khán giả đứng đợi cùng họ và tốt bụng chơi với cô bé, người đã đón nhận toàn bộ sự việc tốt nhất trong tất cả những ai có liên quan. Họ đều mặc kệ tên tội phạm đang nằm bất tỉnh trên đường và khẩu súng đã bị trượt khỏi con ngõ lên vỉa hè.

“Chúng tôi không tài nào cảm ơn anh cho đủ,” người cha nói, bắt tay Victor. Anh ta trông nhợt nhạt và run rẩy nhưng vẫn cố giữ vẻ mặt mạnh mẽ vì gia đình mình, khiến Victor vô cùng trân trọng. “Làm ơn, hãy nói xem chúng tôi có thể làm gì để báo đáp những gì anh đã làm cho chúng tôi hôm nay.”

Victor chỉ muốn rời đi. Chỗ sữa rất là nặng và lưng anh đang rất đau sau cú ngã. “Anh không cần làm gì cho tôi hết trừ việc để mắt đến gã kia cho đến khi cảnh sát tới. Đừng chạm vào gã và hãy giữ an toàn.” Victor đáp lời. Anh liếc về hướng căn hộ của mình với Yuuri. “Thực ra thì, tôi nghĩ mình nên đi thôi.”

“Anh sẽ đi trước khi cảnh sát đến sao?” người mẹ hỏi.

“Nếu ổn.” Victor nhún vai. “Đâu cần thiết gì cho tôi để ở lại đây, đúng không? Mối đe dọa đã được dẹp bỏ và mai tôi cần phải dậy sớm, vậy đó.”

“Chú sắp đi à?” một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ vang lên từ sau anh. Anh quay người lại và quỳ gối để đối mặt với cô bé, người vừa trề môi ra phản đối.

“Chú phải đi thôi,” anh chân thành nói với cô, “Cảm ơn cháu vì đã làm rất tốt, cháu rất dũng cảm.”

“Cháu không muốn chú đi đâu,” cô bé nói, chống tay lên hông. Trông đáng yêu hơn là quả quyết. “Tại sao chú lại đi chứ?”

Victor chớp mắt nhìn cô, người vừa mới nhìn anh với đôi mắt mở to và khuôn miệng gọi anh là anh hùng. Và rồi anh làm thứ mà mình giỏi nhất: biến mình thành một tên ngốc toàn tập trước mặt con nít.

“Chú- gã người xấu đã bị hạ và chú, ừm, cần phải về nhà. À không! Không phải nhà. Chú cần trở lại tuần tra thành phố, và. Bảo vệ mọi người. Phải. À, biết sao không? Đây. Cháu lấy chút sữa đi này.”

Điều này có vẻ đã làm dịu cô bé. Cô giữ lấy hộp sữa được tặng như thể nó là vật gì đó quan trọng hơn nhiều so với một hộp sữa, và cảm ơn anh thật nhiều theo cách mà một đứa trẻ có thể khi được một người lạ cho sữa.

“Chí ít hãy cho chúng tôi biết tên anh,” một trong những khán giả khi nãy hỏi, đầy tôn trọng, như thể anh còn hơn cả một kẻ đủ ngu ngốc để làm việc mình vừa làm.

Anh cân nhắc việc làm một bức selfie với mọi người, giữ gìn buổi tối nay trong miền ký ức và Instagram story của mình, nhưng rồi nhận ra Yakov sẽ giết anh nếu ông biết được Victor suýt chút nữa đã tự thân hủy hoại sự nghiệp vì đã chống lại một gã có vũ khí với chẳng có gì khác ngoài đôi chân và một túi đồ.

“Tôi không nên thì hơn,” Victor quả quyết, và anh vẫy tay chào tạm biệt một cách anh hùng nhất có thể, rồi trở về nhà.

“Quỷ sứ, em đang kiếm cái mũ đó đây!” Yuuri nói khi Victor trở về. Cậu bật cười và cởi nó khỏi đầu Victor. “Nè, anh ra ngoài hơi bị lâu đó. Có việc gì xảy ra à?”

“Anh chỉ kiếm đường đẹp hơn để đi thôi mà,” Victor đáp. Anh dỡ khẩu trang y tế ra rồi hôn chào Yuuri.

 

2.

“Anh nghe gì chưa?” Mila hỏi khi Victor đang cột dây giày. “Có một vụ cướp cách nhà anh vài dãy đấy. Nghe điên đến mức nào chứ?”

“Hôm nay anh còn chưa mở tin tức lên xem nữa,” Victor nói dối, bởi anh không hề muốn xem xem Mila sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi cô nàng biết được vai trò của anh trong vụ cướp mà mình vừa đề cập. Cô nàng sẽ cười vào mặt anh, hẳn rồi, trước khi càu nhàu về việc anh đã vô cùng liều lĩnh trước đó.

“Nhưng có cái còn điên hơn,” Mila nhấn mạnh, lướt tay trên điện thoại khi cô nàng tựa mình vào tủ đồ của sân trượt, “Dường như hành vi đó đã được ngăn chặn kịp thời bởi, để em trích nguyên văn luôn cho xem, ‘một nhân vật bí ẩn giấu mặt’ đá vào đầu gối tên cướp từ đằng sau. Có lẽ đầu gối là điểm yếu chăng? Bởi tên cướp đã bị hạ đo ván chỉ sau một cú đá.”

“Một nhân vật bí ẩn giấu mặt,” Victor lặp lại, cố gắng kiềm chế cái cảm giác hứng khởi biểu lộ trên gương mặt. Anh không hề nghĩ rằng sự việc tối qua lại được lan truyền nhanh đến thế - hay thậm chí là được lan truyền. Như kiểu có một danh tính thứ hai được giấu kín vậy. Rất ư là thú vị. “Nghe ảo quá.”

“Ban đầu em cũng nghĩ vậy,” Mila đồng tình. “Nhưng rồi Yuri gửi em một đoạn video được quay bởi người trông thấy tận mắt, và xem chừng khá là chuẩn? Từ từ, để em tìm lại cái link đã.”

“Tôi cũng có nghe nói về sự việc tối qua,” Georgi nói với ra từ chỗ ngồi cạnh Victor, người vẫn chưa chú ý đến sự xuất hiện của người bạn trượt. Anh chàng hôm nay trông hào hứng lạ thường. “Không phải rất lãng mạn sao? Kịch tính nữa? Từ một cuộc chạm trán với tội ác trong những giờ khắc đen tối bừng nở thành một câu chuyện chỉ có thể được tìm thấy trong những truyện ngụ ngôn được kể bởi những bậc cha mẹ cho con em mình trước khi đi ngủ. Một áng hùng ca thực sự của thời hiện đại! Chà, phải mà tôi được bắt tay với người anh hùng giấu mặt dũng mãnh can trường, bảo vệ những người dân vô tội của thành St. Petersburg khỏi tai ương, kẻ luôn ra tay nghĩa hiệp gìn giữ cánh cổng tự do khỏi tay của quân gian tà thì hay biết mấy.”

“Tôi không hiểu sao một vụ cướp có thể trở nên lãng mạn được,” Victor nói. “Ai đó đạp vào đầu gối thằng cha đó, chuyện xảy ra có vậy à.”

“Tôi nghĩ anh nghĩ sâu quá rồi đó anh bạn.” Mila nói.

“Ai đó làm ơn bắt gã câm cmn mồm lại trước khi quá muộn đi,” Yuri gọi vọng vào từ sân băng, nơi mà Lilia đang theo dõi cậu bằng ánh mắt vô cùng sát sao.

“Thấy rồi!” Mila nói, rồi chuyển điện thoại sang cho Victor và Georgi xem. Đoạn phim rất rung và được quay ở khoảng cách khá xa, nhưng nó đủ rõ để Victor nhận ra khung cảnh con hẻm đêm hôm nọ. Anh chợt nhận thấy đoạn phim chắn hẳn phải là của một trong hai người dừng lại xem. Anh không hề để ý rằng một người đang tường thuật lại sự việc đang diễn ra.

Video đó có âm thanh và Victor không cần phải quá cố gắng để nghe được dù cho loa trên điện thoại Mila nó bé tẹo. Giọng người tường thuật vô cùng rõ ràng mạch lạc trong bản thu, và anh chắc nịch đó là giọng của người kì cục hơn trong hai người.

“Vậy là thằng cha tâm hồn chó dại này đang cướp cả gia đình một cách trắng trợn? Quả là tên khốn ngu xuẩn. Bạn gái tôi đang gọi cảnh sát ngay đây và - ÔI MẸ ƠI? CHỜ ĐÃ, CÓ PHẢI NÓ VỪA MỚI XẢY RA ĐẤY KHÔNG? CƯNG À EM CÓ NHÌN THẤY KHÔNG? LÀ TÔI ĐANG GẶP ẢO GIÁC HAY THẬT SỰ LÀ CÓ MỘT ANH CHÀNG ĐEO KHẨU TRANG Y TẾ VỪA BẤT THÌNH LÌNH XUẤT HIỆN VÀ ĐÁ SML TÊN KHỐN ĐÓ? TÔI - ÔI THẦN LINH ƠI, GÃ TA GỤC RỒI. GÃ BẤT CMN TỈNH RỒI. THẬT KHÔNG THỂ TIN ĐƯỢC. GIỜ ĐANG LÀ NỬA CMN ĐÊM VÀ MỘT ANH CHÀNG ĐEO KHẨU TRANG VỚI KÍNH RÂM XUẤT HIỆN VÀ ĐẠP THẰNG CHÓ ĐẺ MỘT PHÁT XUỐNG MƯỜI BA TẦNG ĐỊA NGỤC. 2017 LÀ ĐÂY ĐẤY MỌI NGƯỜI.”

“Được lan rộng ra quá rồi.” Mila giải thích, thu điện thoại về. “Người đã post thứ này hẳn đã thu được rất khá từ mạng xã hội, bởi đoạn video đã có gần một triệu view.”

“Một triệu lận?” Victor bật thốt, bàng hoàng. Bởi cái video này được biên tập dở như hạch và ánh sáng thì mờ tịt, Victor trong đó trông không khác gì một cái bóng lờ mờ. Cùng với đó, cặp kính râm với cái khẩu trang đã che kín mặt anh, và cái mũ len của Yuuri chính là thứ dễ nhận thấy nhất trong khả năng nhìn. Như mọi khi, cư dân mạng đã trang bị đầy đủ nào là thời gian, sự hiếu kỳ, và Photoshop, và Victor đã học được rằng tuyệt đối đừng bao giờ đánh giá thấp Internet.

“Và gia đình đó cũng bước ra và xác minh tính xác thực của đoạn băng.” Georgi thêm vào. “Họ vừa mới xuất hiện trên bản tin địa phương vài giờ trước. Đứa trẻ có vẻ rất quý người đã đến giúp gia đình cô bé.”

“Mọi chuyện xảy ra lúc nào vậy?” Victor hỏi. Anh đang hoàn toàn bối rối. “Giờ mới hơn 12 giờ trưa. Sao mọi chuyện lại có thể xảy ra trong chưa đầy một ngày chứ?”

“Sức mạnh của Internet đó anh,” Mila trả lời, không hề rời mắt khỏi điện thoại. Georgi gật gù đồng tình.

“Ba cô cậu đang làm cái gì đấy?” Yakov mắng họ từ bên kia sân trượt. “Lê mông ra đây ngay, tán dóc để lúc khác đi!”

À phải, trượt băng nghệ thuật. Victor suýt chút nữa quên khuấy mất rằng mình sẽ phải tập luyện để chuẩn bị cho sự trở lại sắp tới trong thi đấu với tư cách vừa là vận động viên vừa là huấn luyện viên. Tốt nhất nên gạt hết mấy vụ anh hùng bất đắc dĩ và danh tiếng ảo sang một bên, để chừa chỗ cho những việc quan trọng tiên quyết.

Mila thở dài bất mãn rồi cất điện thoại đi. “Chà, để xem chuyện này rồi sẽ đi đến đâu,” là những lời cuối cùng của cô nàng trước khi tháo chắn lưới giày và trượt đi trên nền băng.

Victor chân thành cầu mong điều đó sẽ không xảy ra.

 

“Bọn họ đã đặt tên cho gã trong vụ cướp tối qua rồi đấy,” Yuri bất chợt nói, sau khi Victor khóa cánh cửa phía sau họ lại. Yuri đã đi theo anh sau buổi tập, viện lí do đói ngấu và chán chường để đến căn hộ của Victor và Yuuri. Victor không thắc mắc gì, nhận ra căn hộ sẽ lạnh lẽo hơn nhiều khi chỉ có mình anh trong đó. Yuuri đã ở lại sân trượt để tập thêm với Lilia, và Victor chỉ cười cười khi Yuri sánh bước cạnh anh lúc anh trở về nhà.

“Có phải cái ‘người đeo khẩu trang bí ẩn’ mà ai cũng xôn xao đó không?” Victor hỏi nhằm xác thực, giả vờ làm ngơ. Anh đã quyết định sẽ tránh xa khỏi nhân cách anh hùng trên mạng của mình một thời gian, không muốn biết những hậu quả khó tránh khỏi nào có thể xảy ra nếu danh tính của mình bị lộ. Mọi người ở sân trượt có vẻ đã nghe về sự kiện xảy ra tối đó hết rồi. Kể cả Yuuri, người vẫn đang loay hoay với thứ ngôn ngữ mới và chưa quen lắm với mạng xã hội ở Nga, cũng đề cập đến nó trong lúc luyện tập.

“Ờ,” Yuri nói. Makkachin phi đến chỗ cậu và ngả đầu sang một bên, đòi hỏi sự chú ý trong im lặng. Yuri cúi xuống và đồng ý. Dù là một người yêu mèo cuồng nhiệt, cậu vẫn rất hòa hợp với cô nhóc - Victor thậm chí còn có thể nói, vào một số lúc, Yuri trông có vẻ còn thích Makkachin hơn cả chủ nhân của nó. “Nó thật ngu cmn ngốc. Cái nhà đó post cả một bài viết dài dằng dặc lên Facebook để kể chi tiết về vụ việc. Internet đã đặt tên cho gã đó theo thứ mà gã đưa cho đứa con gái trước khi rời đi.”

Dạ dày Victor rơi tuột xuống chân anh, xuyên qua cả sàn nhà và lớp vỏ lục địa trước khi chạm tới lõi dung nham của Trái đất. Ôi không. “Đừng nói là-”

“Siêu Nhân Sữa,” Yuri cười phì hoài nghi, lướt tay qua lớp lông xoăn tít của Makkachin. “Anh có tin được không? Một người đã đứng ra cứu cả gia đình bị chĩa súng vào đầu và cư dân mạng quyết định gọi anh ta là Siêu Nhân Sữa.”  
  
(Gốc: Milkman =]]] Đúng ra là “Người Sữa” nhưng nghe nó creepy với thốn hơn so... =]]])

Victor chẳng biết nên cười hay tự nhốt mình vào phòng ngủ rồi chết trong nhục nhã nữa. Xác định rồi: anh sẽ không bao giờ để lộ danh tính của mình chừng nào anh còn sống. “Anh-” Anh cần phải nằm xuống. Victor bò lăn ra ngay cạnh Makkachin, sửng sốt đến mức không thể lết nốt được thêm năm bước nữa để đến sofa. Sàn nhà bằng gỗ mát rượi dưới má anh. “Cư dân mạng không thể kiếm ra cái tên nào dở hơn nữa.”

“Nếu mà là tôi đặt ấy,” Yuri nói, “Tôi sẽ chọn một cái tên ngầu lòi hơn nhiều. Như kiểu, không biết nữa, Xe Lửa Đau Đớn? Thánh Một Đạp? Anh ta hạ đo ván gã kia chỉ bằng một đạp đấy. Những ai ngầu như vậy không nên có thứ gì dính dáng đến sữa trong tên họ như thế.”

“Nhóc có vẻ hiểu biết về vụ Siêu Nhân Sữa này nhỉ,” Victor lầm bầm với cái sàn nhà, không hề nghĩ đến việc mình đang nói gì. “Nhóc hứng thú với anh ta à?”

Yuri ấp úng một lúc rồi lấy tay áo khoác quật vào đầu Victor. “Tôi là một thiếu niên đa cảm, đương nhiên tôi phải thích những tin tức điên khùng ảo lòi như vậy rồi. Và một đứa trẻ không thể ngưỡng mộ một cú dropkick ngầu lòi mà không bị phán xét sao?”

“Yura bé nhỏ say nắng rồi kia,” Victor tiếp tục nửa đùa nửa thật. Thực chất thì anh chỉ đang cố phân tán sự chú ý của Yuri khỏi sự thật rằng Victor đang quằn quại trên sàn nhục hộ người khác thôi. Nhưng nó thật sự là nhục hộ mà khi cái người xấu hổ đáng lẽ ra phải là bạn, trong khi đó không ai biết đó là bạn? Victor không tài nào hiểu nổi, anh chưa bao giờ ở trong một tình huống khó xử như vậy.

“Ôi, dẹp mẹ đi,” Yuri gầm gừ. “Đứng mẹ nó lên rồi làm cái gì cho tôi ăn trước khi tôi đến nước xuống tay nướng xém Makkchin trên bếp đi cái.”

Nhiêu đó cũng đủ làm Victor bật dậy tức thì khỏi sàn nhà. “Nhóc không dám đâu,” anh dọa, đôi mắt ánh lên khao khát bảo vệ mãnh liệt đối với thứ duy nhất trường tồn trong cuộc đời anh.

“Không dám thật.” Yuri công nhận. “Tôi chỉ biết rằng, vì bất kì lí do nào, mấy từ đó chắc chắn có công dụng tốt nhất để giúp tôi có cái tống vào miệng. Mà anh có nấu được không đấy? Anh có phải là một người lớn đầy đủ công năng không vậy? Tôi còn chưa được thấy anh chứng tỏ bản thân kia.”

“Anh chẳng biết tại sao mình lại chơi với nhóc nữa,” Victor lầm bầm khi bước vào nhà bếp của căn hộ. “Có lẽ nếu Siêu Nhân Sữa xuất hiện trong nhà anh hẳn anh ta có thể dạy dỗ nhóc một chút về cách ứng xử và lễ độ đối với người lớn. Nhưng biết đâu nhóc lại thích điều đó, nhỉ? Được gặp crush mình mà, giấc mơ thành sự thật luôn còn gì.”

Victor đã thành công tránh được cái lọ mà anh biết Yuri sẽ ném vào anh từ đằng sau. Nó là đồ cổ, và, sau vài màn đâm chọt vui đùa, Yuri hứa sẽ đền cho những mảnh vỡ mà cậu để lại.

Vài giờ sau, khi Yuuri về nhà, Yuri và Victor sẽ vẫy chào cậu từ cái ghế họ đang ngồi cùng với Makkachin nhồi nhét giữa hai con người đang mải cãi lộn, mấy màn đấu khẩu quen thuộc này đã trở thành một cách giết thời gian tốt cho Victor cho đến khi Yuuri trở về. Yuuri tham gia cùng họ và Yuri ở lại để ăn chực. Một lần nữa, cậu nhóc lại tỏ ra chán chường trước Internet và những ý kiến rồ dại của nó về việc đặt tên người hùng giấu mặt của Nga.

Yuuri cười, mấy ngón tay hồng hồng của cậu nhẹ nhàng ve vuốt đùi Victor dưới gầm bàn.

Victor vẫn không biết phải làm gì với cái rọ mà mình đã tự chui đầu vào, nhưng trong buổi tối nay, anh sẽ để mình tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này.

 

Chỉ trong chưa đầy một tuần Siêu Nhân Sữa đã trở thành một trong những hiện tượng mạng lớn nhất ở Nga. Victor không thể lướt qua bất kì một tài khoản MXH nào của mình mà không thấy một bài viết có liên quan đến thứ mà có lẽ là quyết định tồi tệ nhất trong cuộc đời anh.

Internet có vẻ rất thích dò đoán danh tính của anh, và trong vòng 24 giờ đồng hồ, trào lưu “#IAmTheMilkman” phủ sóng khắp đất nước trên Twitter đã đẩy Victor vào nỗi hoang mang và hoảng loạn cực độ. Cái hashtag còn kèm theo ảnh chụp mặt của những người nổi tiếng đã được photoshop dán đè lên hình anh lấy từ trong đoạn phim; khi được Mila cho xem một post với cái mặt anh được chỉnh sửa một cách kinh khủng trên chính thân người mình ở tư thế giơ cú đá giữa không trung, anh đã phun sạch sẽ nước trong miệng ra, làm nguyên một bãi Gatorade trên đầu Mila, và tất nhiên cô chẳng thích thú gì cho lắm.

“Không phải rất lạ sao?” Yuuri bất ngờ nói khi họ chuẩn bị đi ngủ. “Toàn vụ Siêu Nhân Sữa này ấy. Em chưa bao giờ thấy vụ gì giống vậy cả.”

“Không phải em nữa chứ,” Victor rền rĩ, quăng cái gối lên đầu mình. “Làm ơn, anh không muốn nghe về gã đó nữa đâu. Vụ này nó kéo dài quá rồi và anh có thể vui vẻ dành cả phần đời còn lại không phải nghe về mấy vị anh hùng giấu mặt và sữa của bọn họ nữa.”

“Anh chưa bao giờ thích thú gì nó hả,” Yuuri ngẫm nghĩ. “Lạ nhỉ, bởi đây là kiểu hài hước ưa thích của anh mà.” Cậu tắt đèn và chỉnh lại tư thế nằm: nghiêng người đối diện với Victor, tay thoải mái đặt lên eo Victor bên dưới áo anh, như thể đó nó vốn luôn nằm ở đó.

“Và kiểu hài hước ưa thích của anh là gì vậy?” Victor hỏi.

“Rỗng tuếch và trẻ con,” Yuuri trả lời.

“Chậc.” Victor nheo mắt khi Yuuri cầm điện thoại lên và bật nguồn, màn hình của nó là nguồn sáng duy nhất trong căn phòng. “Em lúc nào cũng để màn hình sáng vậy, tình yêu. Làm thế nào mà pin của nó vẫn trụ được đến cuối ngày thế?”

Mặc kệ anh, cậu nói, “Đây là bài yêu thích của em này,” và điện thoại ra trước mặt Victor. Đó là một post trên Twitter, và Victor còn đang mừng vì nó được viết bằng tiếng Nga cho đến khi anh đọc được những gì nó nói.

 

> **dairy queen** @thethirstygolfers・10 Tháng Hai
> 
> truyền thuyết kể rằng nếu bạn nói “siêu nhân sữa” ba lần vào một bát sữa, anh ta sẽ xuất hiện từ chỗ sữa đó và dropkick bạn một phát vào sau gối.

“Yuuri, dừng lại đi,” Victor van nài, đẩy điện thoại Yuuri ra xa.

“Ê, cái nữa này!”

“Yuuri, anh thề với chúa-”

Cậu đọc to: “Sao mọi người cứ suốt ngày ám ảnh với Siêu Nhân Sữa trong khi anh họ anh ta là Siêu Nhân Lụa - omph!”

“Anh thách em dám đọc hết câu đó đấy,” Victor nói, tay bụm chặt miệng Yuuri.

“Anh chẳng vui gì cả,” Yuuri phàn nàn, giọng nói bị chặn lại bởi tay Victor.

Victor thở dài và, sau khi đặt điện thoại trở lại bàn, quàng tay qua người Yuuri. “Đâu, anh không có: anh là một người trưởng thành không hề muốn nói về meme trên giường với hôn phu của mình vào giữa đêm.”

“Và ý anh là gì?” Yuuri nói. Victor cảm thấy cậu đang nhếch môi dưới lòng bàn tay mình.

“Nó sẽ mang một nghĩa hoàn toàn khác nếu chúng ta không phải thức dậy trước khi mặt trời mọc,” Victor nói. “Giờ thì ngủ thôi, hoặc không Siêu Nhân Sữa sẽ đột nhập vào căn hộ và đạp vào sau gối cả hai chúng ta.”

“Chúng ta sẽ chiến đấu,” Yuuri phản đối. Cậu nắm lấy tay Victor và hôn lên nó. “Hắn không thể hạ cả hai chúng ta được.”

Victor mỉm cười trong màn đêm. “Em không biết được đâu,” anh nói.

 

Ngay khi Victor vừa nghĩ cơn sốt xoay quanh Siêu Nhân Sữa đã bắt đầu hạ nhiệt thì chuyện tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra đã xảy ra.

“Trời đất ơi,” anh tự nhủ đầy sợ hãi, nhìn chằm chằm vào bảng tin Instagram, “người Mỹ.”

Ai cũng biết điều này, và Victor đã luôn khiếp sợ nó từ khi anh bắt đầu hoàn toàn hiểu được độ phủ sóng của meme chính mình: khi họ bắt sóng được thứ gì đó dạng như một trào lưu được lan truyền rộng rãi, người Mỹ, đồng nghĩa với cả thế giới, sẽ phơi bày chuyện đó. Người Mỹ đồng nghĩa với một làn sóng mới chuyên thổi phồng sự việc. Người Mỹ đồng nghĩa với khả năng thân phận của Victor bị lộ là không thể tránh khỏi.

Một cách vẩn vơ, Victor tự hỏi tại sao anh lại phản ứng tiêu cực với ánh hào quang bất ngờ trên mạng của mình đến thế. Đó là kiểu hài hước ưa thích của anh mà, Yuuri đã nói vậy từ tuần trước.

Và chẳng phải sao? Toàn bộ chuyện này thật buồn cười, và nếu nó xảy ra với ai khác thì anh chắc chắn đã vui vẻ tham gia mấy trò đùa trẻ trâu làm nên tên tuổi của Internet rồi. Có Chúa mới biết tình trạng Twitter của anh vài năm về trước khi mà cả giới trượt băng bị ám ảnh bởi dáng bộ buồn cười của Christophe ở giữa cú nhảy tại Grand Prix. Anh đã không để yên cho Chris suốt mấy tháng sau đó, và thậm chí còn đặt làm một cái áo in hình anh chàng và mặc đi cổ vũ Chris ở giải Quốc gia Thụy Sĩ.

Có lẽ vụ này căn thời gian không đúng lắm. Giờ đang là lúc anh cần nỗ lực hết mình trong sự nghiệp, bắt đầu mùa giải sau gần một năm nghỉ thi đấu trên băng, cùng với trách nhiệm mới của một HLV nữa, Victor hẳn không muốn mấy thứ ngu ngốc như một cái meme phá hủy sự tập trung của anh trước kỳ vọng của giới trượt băng đối với sự trở lại của anh rồi. Có khi là lí do đó đó. Chuẩn, chính nó, phải là nó.

Chắc chắn chả có can hệ gì tới việc Internet đã quyết định đặt tên cho nhân dạng anh hùng giấu mặt của anh là Siêu Nhân Sữa đâu. Cái tên dị hợm nhất mà một người có thể có. Chắc chắn là không đâu.

Tuy nhiên lòng Victor vẫn không thể thôi ấm ức bởi đòn tấn công dồn dập của mấy vụ tếu hài trên Internet do đám người Mỹ bày ra. Ít nhất, anh nghĩ, sau khi đám người Mỹ kết thúc những gì họ đã làm với từng cái meme khác mà họ gặp - cứ tiếp tục vùi dập chúng ra bã cho đến khi chúng không còn buồn cười nữa thì thôi - sự cai trị của Siêu Nhân Sữa khắp Internet sẽ kết thúc. Anh nhấn vào cái link bài viết trên Instagram và nó dẫn đến một bài báo từ, trong tất cả các trang của Mỹ, Thời báo Phố Wall.

 

> NGƯỜI HÙNG CỦA ST. PETERSBURG: NGƯỜI ĐÀN ÔNG GIẤU MẶT CHẶN ĐỨNG VỤ CƯỚP CÓ CHỦ ĐÍCH, TẶNG LẠI SỮA TRƯỚC KHI BIẾN MẤT VÀO MÀN ĐÊM, TRỞ THÀNH CON CƯNG CỦA INTERNET.
> 
> Nếu mà chỉ có một cơ hội duy nhất để bình thường hóa quan hệ Nga - Mỹ, thì có lẽ tới lúc rồi.

Anh còn chả buồn đọc nốt đoạn sau.

 

“Anh thấy cái này chưa?” Mila hỏi anh ngay khi anh vừa bước ra khỏi phòng để đồ, thay quần áo và sẵn sàng cho một buổi tập khác trên băng.

“Nếu lại là về Siêu Nhân Sữa nữa là anh thề sẽ giải nghệ lần nữa đó,” Victor nói liền mạch không ngừng để Mila hay.

“Anh chẳng vui gì hết,” cô bĩu môi, nắm lấy tay anh để ngăn anh làm cái việc chết tiệt của mình. “Sao anh lại không thích Siêu Nhân Sữa vậy? Anh ta là một người hùng đó. Và cho dù anh có không đồng ý với toàn bộ vụ anh hùng giấu mặt này, thì ít nhất cũng phải thích mấy cái meme chứ.”

“Anh cũng đang có vài thứ trong cuộc đời mình cần giải quyết,” Victor đáp. “Kiểu như trở lại giới trượt băng sau khi biến mất gần cả một mùa giải, tự biên đạo bài diễn, trong khi đang huấn luyện hôn phu của mình.”

“Mấy cái đó có thể để sau mà,” Mila phản đối, dí điện thoại vào sát mặt Victor. “Cứ đọc đi đã.”

Victor quá già cho chuyện này rồi. Anh thở dài và liếc mắt qua thứ trông có vẻ giống một bài đăng trên Facebook.

Nếu đang uống thứ gì chắc hẳn anh sẽ phun ra bằng sạch.

“Anh- cái gì?” anh lắp bắp, chộp lấy cái điện thoại và lướt qua bài viết lần nữa để chắc rằng mình đã đọc đúng. “Năm triệu rúp?”

“Khủng quá, phải không?” Mila vui vẻ đồng tình, và cô lấy lại điện thoại khỏi cái nắm tay đang co giật của Victor. “Ai mà biết gia đình đã giúp tạo ra Siêu Nhân Sữa lại có nhiều tiền để quăng qua cửa sổ đến thế?”

“Nhưng tại sao?” Victor hỏi. “Ai lại đi đề nghị số tiền năm triệu rúp chỉ để đi tìm danh tính của một cái meme chứ?”

“Ý em là, anh ta thật sự đã cứu họ khỏi một gã với khẩu súng đó,” Mila nhắc nhở anh. Ở đằng xa, Victor có thể thấy Yakov đã sẵn sàng xông ra chỗ họ vì dám nhấn nhá lại để buôn dưa lê thay vì ra sân băng tập luyện. “Cô bé con có vẻ rất kiên quyết muốn gặp lại Siêu Nhân Sữa một lần nữa khi sự tình xảy ra. Em thực ra còn thấy ngạc nhiên hơn khi mãi mà họ mới đề nghị điều này đấy.”

“Hai đứa đang làm cái quái gì vậy?” Yakov chất vấn khi đến nơi. “Victor, chú mày đáng lẽ ra phải ở trên băng từ mười phút trước kia.”

“Về Siêu Nhân Sữa thôi mà thầy,” Mila giải thích, như thể đó là một lí do vô cùng chính đáng để giúp Victor không bị ăn đấm.

“À,” Yakov nói, “tên đần đó. Lại chuyện gì xảy ra nữa thế?”

“Th-thầy biết về Siêu Nhân Sữa á?” Victor lắp bắp. Anh luôn nghĩ rằng Yakov không hề hứng thú với mạng xã hội mà chỉ dành phần đời bên ngoài sân băng ra để làm những việc mà bất cứ lão già cay cú nào cũng làm.

“Ai lại không chứ?” Yakov nhún vai. “Nếu chú mày hỏi ta, thì anh ta không khác gì một tên đần nghĩ rằng việc chống lại một gã có vũ khí với một cú đá may mắn là thông minh. Chẳng có gì phải tung hê hết, cơ mà cả nước Nga đã làm vậy rồi.” Ông lắc đầu, lầm bầm vài thứ về thanh niên ngày nay, và quay trở lại sân trượt.

Không phải Victor đã tiên đoán chính xác về phản ứng của Yakov khi biết quyết định chơi trò người hùng của anh vào đêm đó sao? Anh hiểu rõ Yakov và cách tâm trí ông vận hành nhiều hơn là anh nghĩ.

“Dù có đần hay không,” Mila nói với Victor, “Mấu chốt ở đây là ai đó đang treo giải năm triệu rúp cho danh tính của anh ta. Anh có đầu mối nào không? Chúng ta có thể chia tiền thưởng đó!”

“Tất nhiên là không! Chuyện này thật tồi tệ!” Victor nói. “Nếu Siêu Nhân Sữa muốn để lộ danh tính thì anh ta đã phải làm rồi chứ. Sao họ lại làm việc này?”

“Có lí đó,” cô nàng đồng tình. “Nghĩ mà xem, hành xử thế này thì hơi bị vô duyên. Cơ mà chả thay đổi được sự thật là khoảng từ tuần sau thì ta sẽ biết ai là Siêu Nhân Sữa thôi.”

Victor thở dài ngao ngán. “Hay đấy.”

 

7.

Yuuri cứ thế mà trộm khoai tây chiên của anh, và lạ thay Victor chẳng thấy phiền hà gì cả. Tình yêu đích thực là đây mà, Victor thơ thẩn nghĩ khi anh nhìn Yuuri nhón lấy một mẩu nữa từ chỗ anh dù đang có cả phần khoai ngon lành ở bên mình.

“Chúng ngon hơn khi ở đĩa anh,” Yuuri giải đáp thắc mắc thầm kín của Victor.

“Cưới anh đi. Ngay và luôn.” Victor nói.

“Thôi ngay đi, tôi sắp nôn cả ra phần Big Mac rồi này,” Yuri ngồi đối diện lên tiếng.

“Ai đó giải thích cho ta vì sao chúng ta lại ở McDonald’s vào một giờ sáng đi,” Yakov nói. Sau từng ấy năm thân quen với ông, giờ đây Victor mới biết món ông hay gọi ở McDonald’s là Fillet-O-Fish. Victor ít nhiều đã bớt kính trọng ông đi một chút.

“Vì thầy thương tụi con và tụi con là gia đình kiểu mẫu của thầy?” Mila gợi ý.

Yakov liếc sang Georgi, con người đang giàn giụa nước mắt nhìn chòng chọc vào chiếc bánh Parfait Táo Caramel của mình. Lại là một trong những đêm đó. “Nghi lắm ấy.” Yakov nói.

“Tôi tưởng chúng ta là vận động viên chuyên nghiệp chứ?” Lilia, người ban nãy gọi hai ly McFlurry, hỏi.

“Ai cũng được một ngày xả láng mà cô,” Mila xua tay, quá bận rộn xếp cả thảy hai mươi miếng McChicken Nugget của mình thành một kiến trúc thanh tao lạ kì. Thật mê hoặc và chắc chắn khó thể thực hiện được bởi ai khác ngoài Mila. Victor chưa từng thấy một cổng vòm làm từ những viên nugget gà bao giờ.

Victor nhìn khung cảnh mà trong lòng khoan khoái dễ chịu. Mấy cuộc cãi vã quen thuộc này là một phút lặng yên bình trong tâm trí anh. Yuuri là hình bóng bình yên bên cạnh anh. Anh hiểu lúc này, chỉ cần được ở quanh những người mình yêu thương thế vậy là tất cả những gì anh muốn.

Thế rồi Yuri mở miệng ra.

“Ơ đậu má. Đậu cmn má,” Cậu nhóc nói. Victor liếc nhìn nó.

Yuri nhìn chằm chằm vào điện thoại. Vì lí do nào đó mà Victor biết chính xác mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra thế nào.

Như cá đớp phải thính, Yuuri hỏi, “Sao thế?”

“Là vụ Siêu Nhân Sữa,” Yuri nói.

Không mấy ngạc nhiên, việc này nhanh chóng gây được sự chú ý từ khắp mọi người ở bàn. Victor cảm thấy bị phản bội khi Yakov và thậm chỉ cả Lilia cũng hào hứng ngước lên trước thông báo của Yuri.

“Kiếm ra tên đó chưa?” Mila phấn khích hỏi.

“Chưa đâu bà ơi,” Yuri nói với cô, giơ điện thoại lên, “cơ mà có cha nội thiên tài nào đó vừa chỉnh sáng một cảnh tĩnh trong đoạn phim đề nhìn một góc mặt hắn.”

“Ồooooo,” Mila nói.

Bỏ bu rồi, Victor nghĩ.

“Cuộc đua truy tìm danh tính Siêu Nhân Sữa vừa tăng lên gấp mười lần ngay sau khi số tiền thưởng vừa được công bố,” Georgi lo lắng.

“Đưa đây coi nào!” Mila kêu lên, cô nàng giật lấy điện thoại từ tay Yuri nhìn cho dễ. “Chời má. Chất lượng vẫn dở hạch thôi, tôi chẳng tài nào nhận mặt được anh ta.” Chán nản, cô chuyển điện thoại đi quanh bàn, với từng người đồng tình với ý kiến của Mila.

Khi cái điện thoại đến chỗ Victor, tim anh như sắp sửa nhảy ra khỏi cổ họng đến nơi. Anh nhìn đăm đăm vào bức hình - ảnh chụp anh đứng sau tên cướp, chuẩn bị nhảy lên, một nửa gương mặt đối diện với camera - và rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Phải, bối cảnh đã sáng hơn và màu sắc đã rõ nét, nhưng chất lượng video vẫn không ổn định, và cái khẩu trang cùng cặp kính râm đã che khuất mặt Victor.

“Tôi đoán điều bí ẩn này sẽ không bao giờ được giải đáp đâu,” Victor nói khi chuyển điện thoại sang cho Yuuri. “Chán thật.”

Yuuri dí sát điện thoại vào mặt mình và nheo mắt như cách cậu hay làm khi đọc chữ in rõ. “Ê,” cậu nói. “Cái mũ len anh ta đội. Nhìn y chang cái của tôi luôn. Ý là, hoa văn và mọi thứ đều nhìn y chang ấy.”

Viktor siết chặt món rán mà mình đang giữ giữa các ngón tay, khoai tây nghiền rơi vãi trên tay áo anh. Tổ sư Yuuri và đôi mắt tinh tường của em ấy.

“Trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên thật,” anh nói, cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh và thất bại toàn tập. “Anh đoán là cả người Nga cũng không tránh khỏi mấy kiểu đội mũ quái dị đó.”

“Ừ,” Yuuri thì thầm. “Nhưng cái mũ ấy đan tay mà, là quà của bạn em thời đại học. Em thề là hoa văn nhìn giống y chang luôn.”

“Sao em biết?” Victor gặng hỏi. Nhưng anh bị bơ đẹp, bởi vì đó là câu hỏi quá ngu ngốc. Ánh neon và màu sắc tởm lợm của cái mũ tương phản hoàn toàn với toàn bộ nền màu, khiến nó rõ nét hơn hẳn.

Những người còn lại nhìn Yuuri tò mò. Ngay cả Georgi cũng thôi đau buồn về quan hệ tình cảm và hỏi, “Ý cậu là sao, hả? Ai đó đã lấy mũ của cậu rồi đội nó để dựng hiện trường giả à?”

Yuuri lắc đầu. “Không, tôi còn giữ đây,” cậu nói. “À nhớ rồi; Victor tìm thấy nó và đội nó ra ngoài mua ---”

Yuuri ngừng lại. Cậu nhìn Victor. Những người khác cũng thế.       

Một cuộc đấu mắt dài (Victor vs. Cả Đội Tuyển Nga) diễn ra.

“Tôi xin thú nhận,” Victor lên tiếng, không tài nào chịu nổi mấy ánh nhìn chòng chọc của cả bàn về phía mình nữa, “và tôi xin lỗi vì đã không nói sớm: Tôi là Siêu Nhân Sữa.”

Ngạc nhiên thay, Lilia là người phản ứng đầu tiên. Bà đặt li McFlurry thứ hai của mình xuống và trông gần như tự hào. “Ta luôn biết con sinh ra để làm điều vĩ đại mà,” bà nhận xét. Bà quay mặt đi để lau nước mắt từ khóe mi.

“Cái gì,” Yuri bật thốt. Với thú nhận của Victor hay của Lilia, anh không hề hay biết.

“Anh đùa em à,” Mila nói. Victor chỉ nhún vai nhìn cô bất lực.

“Victor!” Georgi thốt lên. “Đồng chí à! Tại sao đồng chí giấu chúng tôi bí mật chiến đấu chống tội phạm của đồng chí lâu thế hả?”

“Tôi---” Mặt Yuri xám ngoét. “Tôi đã ngưỡng mộ anh. Tôi cứ tưởng Siêu nhân Sữa là thằng cha nào đó ngầu vãi đạn nhưng hóa ra gã là anh.”

“Ơ thế hồi xưa nhóc không ngưỡng mộ anh à?” Victor hỏi, tự thân đã biết câu trả lời. Yuri không đáp, quá bận khủng hoảng để hồi đáp.

“Sao em lại không nhìn ra chứ?” Yuuri lẩm bẩm nhìn màn hình điện thoại của mình, tìm lại video gốc. “Đấy là bờ vai của anh. Em có thể nhận ra bờ vai của anh dù cách xa cả dặm kia mà. Tại sao lại không nhìn ra vai của anh chứ?”

“Mọi người phản ứng tốt ghê,” Victor nhận xét.

“Ta thì không,” Yakov phản đối, giọng nói tràn ngập sự giận dữ, và Victor không hiểu sao đã nhớ ra lí do anh giữa bí mật mọi việc ngay từ đầu. “Chú mày có nghiêm cmn túc không đấy? Chú mày muốn ta lên cơn trụy tim chết luôn hay sao? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu chú mày không gặp may đến vậy? Chú mày nghĩ cái gì mà lại làm mấy chuyện dại dột như thế hả?”

“Không có gì xảy ra cả. Thầy làm như con không thể thi đấu hay gì ấy.”

“Tự hào quá,” Yakov nói. “Khỏi phải hỏi.”

Victor bĩu môi. “Con không bị bắn, con vẫn còn trượt được, thì vấn đề gì đâu mà to tát.”

“Vấn đề là cậu có thể trọng thương đấy thằng ngố này!”

“Anh em dừng lại hết đã,” Mila đứng dậy, giơ tay lên ra hiệu “im để má nói”. “Tôi nghĩ là chúng ta chưa hỏi câu hỏi thực sự ở đây đâu. Giờ, để hỏi cho chắc: Victor, anh chắc chắn mình là Siêu Nhân Sữa chứ hả?”

Ugh, đây rồi. “Ừ,” anh thú nhận. “Nhưng phiền cô nương đừng có gọi anh như thế được không.”

“Không, anh không có quyền cạnh khóe gì sất sau khi giấu tụi này quá lâu như vậy,” Mila phản bác. “Câu hỏi tiếp: anh học đâu ra cái cú đá ngoạn mục ngon lành kia thế?”

“Um,” Victor trầm ngâm. Anh thực tình chẳng biết; trước đây anh chưa từng đánh nhau bao giờ. “Bản năng?”

“Trời đất quỷ thần ơi,” Yuri lên tiếng. Thằng bé gục đầu xuống bàn.

“Đó là câu hỏi quan trọng đối với nhóc đó à?” Yakov gắt gỏng, nước bọt văng tứ tung lên khắp món Fillet-O-Fish và Georgi, con người xúi quẩy ngồi ngay cạnh ông. “Thế sao không hỏi nó tại sao nó liều mạng mà chả quan tâm chút nào hết? Còn cậu nữa!” Thầy chỉ tay kể tội Yuuri. “Tại sao bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa hoảng hồn, hả? Cậu là hôn phu của nó kia mà!”

“Thực ra là, em cũng đang cố hiểu mọi việc đây,” Yuuri đáp. “Cho em vài giờ nữa đi thầy; khi về nhà thì có thể em sẽ phát rồ lên sau.”

Mặt Victor tái nhợt hẳn đi.

“Vậy là,” Georgi xen ngang khi Lilia đang cố xoa dịu một Yakov mặt đỏ gay, “Tôi cho là đồng chí không muốn bọn tôi lộ mặt đồng chí?”

“Ôi trời ơi đừng,” Victor khẳng định. “Làm ơn. Tôi biết năm triệu rúp là nhiều lắm nhưng thôi đừng.”

Mila lén cất điện thoại đi.

“Cơ mà sao vậy?” Yuuri hỏi, “Sao anh lại không muốn tụi em làm thế? Có phải là anh không muốn được chú ý không?”

“Quá nhiều sự xảy ra với cuộc đời anh lúc này để mà giải quyết với cánh truyền thông khi họ ập vào xác thực câu chuyện và sự tình sẽ là thế đó, tình yêu ạ,” Victor giải thích. Nó không phải một quyết định khinh suất gì, cũng không phải anh đã không suy nghĩ về việc tiết lộ danh tính từ trước. Anh thật sự đã nghĩ về chuyện đó mà.

“Đâu thể chỉ có thế,” Yuuri cãi. “Nói thẳng sự thật ra đi Victor.”

Chết tiệt. Victor chả thể từ chối Yuuri được.

“Bởi vì-ugh!” Anh giơ hai tay lên. “Siêu Nhân Sữa! Lí do đó! Cả Internet đều gọi anh là Siêu Nhân Sữa!”

Yuuri nhìn anh chòng chọc, nguyên một dấu chấm hỏi to tướng hiện rõ mồn một trên mặt.

“Làm ơn giải thích cái coi,” Mila thêm vào. Sau tất cả, cổng vòm McNugget của cô vẫn trụ vững.

“Anh không muốn được nhớ tới với tư cách là Siêu Nhân Sữa suốt phần đời còn lại đâu.” Anh thả rơi tay mình rồi ngồi thụp xuống ghế. Cơ mà sao chuyện này lại không xảy ra ở chỗ nào khác ngoài McDonald’s chứ? “Siêu Nhân Sữa đã vượt ra ngoài biên giới nước Nga và cả thế giới đều đã biết hết. Anh khá chắc số người biết đến Siêu Nhân Sữa còn nhiều hơn cả số người biết về Victor Nikiforov đấy. Ai lại muốn di sản của họ biến thành một cái meme chứ? Lại còn về sữa chứ chẳng phải cái gì khác?”

“Anh đang nghiêm túc đó hả?”

“Hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.”

“Anh.” Yuuri chắc chắn là sốc quá đỗi. “Đồ ngố tàu! Di sản của anh đâu chỉ có vậy. Anh quên rằng mình là vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật xuất sắc nhất thời đại à?”

“Victor “Siêu Nhân Sữa” Nikiforov: tay trượt băng nghệ thuật Nga huyền thoại và cũng là meme huyền thoại nốt,” Yuri lẩm bẩm với cái bàn.

“Chính chuẩn. Đó sẽ là dòng đầu tiên trên trang Wikipedia của anh nếu người ta phát hiện ra anh là ai, và anh hoàn toàn không thấy thoải mái chút nào hết.”

“Anh là meme bự nhất năm 2017 và bây giờ mới tới tháng hai thôi. Ai mà chả tự hào chứ?” Mila chất vấn.

“Anh đó.”

“Tôi thấy đồng chí phản ứng thái quá rồi,” Georgi thêm vào, và nó nói lên rất nhiều khi Georgi nói thế.

“Vậy là không lấy tiền thưởng hả?” Mila xác minh.

“Cái g--không! Đừng!”

Mila thở dài, cứ như nó là niềm thất vọng lớn vậy. “Được thôi. Nhưng anh phải biên đạo bài diễn SP của em cho mùa sau đấy.”

“Cô nương đang dọa anh đấy à.”

“Nếu anh thích nghĩ thế thì em cũng chả cấm đâu.”

Victor thương cô nàng đủ để biên đạo bài trình diễn của cô chỉ cần cô hỏi, nên xem ra việc này có vẻ suôn sẻ. “Ừ, sao cũng được.”

Mila ngả người ra sau ghế, thỏa mãn. “Vậy thì, em nghĩ điều quan trọng nhất ở việc này là nếu Victor không kẹt mãi ở việc trượt băng thì có lẽ anh đã là nhà đô vật chuyên nghiệp rồi.”

“Tôi muốn về,” Yuri thêm vào.

Nhận ra rằng Yuri vẫn là trẻ con và không nên ở trong nhà hàng đồ ăn nhanh vào lúc hai giờ kém mười lăm phút sáng, cả bọn quyết định giải tán. Yakov đảm bảo rằng Victor vẫn chưa thoát tội đâu; Lilia siết lấy tay thầy và gật đầu vẻ hài lòng; Mila lúng liếng đôi mày với anh và rất háo hức muốn xem Victor đã có ý tưởng gì cho program của cô nàng; Georgi thì sụt sùi nước mắt và chúc mừng Victor cho sự hùng dũng của anh; Yuri không tài nào nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh được (Victor không thấy phiền lắm; anh chắc rằng Yuri sẽ vượt qua được sự xấu hổ vào ngày mai thôi); Yuuri nắm lấy tay anh và một mực im lặng trên đường về nhà.

“Tại sao ít nhất anh cũng không kể cho em?” Cậu hỏi từ trên giường khi Victor vừa rời khỏi nhà tắm. “Anh không tin em sao?”

Victor nhìn Yuuri chớp mắt ngờ vực. “Tất nhiên là có,” Victor chối bay, ngồi cạnh Yuuri. “Anh tin tưởng em hơn bất kì ai trên thế giới này, em yêu à. Và anh không hối hận về những việc mình làm đâu, anh thực sự muốn giúp đỡ người ta, em biết mà. Nhưng mà-- Siêu Nhân Sữa.”

“Anh xấu hổ với cái tên mà Internet đặt cho anh đến mức anh không thấy cần thiết để nói cho hôn phu của anh việc anh suýt chết trên đường tới tiệm tạp hoá.”

“Ừ thì, nếu em cho là vậy.”

Yuuri hờn dỗi quay đi, mắt đăm đăm nhìn vào trần nhà. Victor nghĩ trông cậu rất đáng yêu.

“Em giận anh à?” Anh rụt rè hỏi. Anh với lấy tay Yuuri. Khi anh cảm nhận được lớp kim loại lạnh lẽo của chiếc nhẫn đính ước trên tay Yuuri chạm vào lòng bàn tay mình, một phần trong Victor dịu lại.

Yuuri khựng lại. “Một chút,” Cậu thừa nhận. “Em chỉ mong là anh sẽ nói với em những việc như thế này.”

“Anh sẽ, luôn luôn sẽ mà.” Victor gật đầu rồi xích lại gần hơn. “Anh xin lỗi vì đã không nói với em. Anh đáng ra phải biết.”

“Đáng lẽ đấy,” Yuuri đồng tình. “Nhưng thôi không sao.”

Họ im lặng được một lúc lâu, hơi thở Victor đều đặn trở lại và anh dần để giấc ngủ chiếm lấy mình. Bỗng nhiên:

“Vậy, ý là, trong tình huống này thì em giống như người tạo ra anh hả?”  

Victor bối rối dụi mắt. “Hả?”

“Bởi em là người đã khiến anh phải ra ngoài tối hôm đó mà,” Yuuri thêm vào. “Nếu em không làm việc này thì mọi chuyện đã không xảy ra. Nghĩa là em đã tạo ra anh đó? Em chính là Tiến sĩ Erskine cho Steve Rogers của anh?”

  
(Trans: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Steve is an asshole but nvm THERE FINALLY IS A GODDAMN REFERENCE BIDUHQWUHDWHWOIH.)

  
Victor nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng đêm, tự hỏi tại sao đến giờ bọn họ vẫn chưa đi ngủ. “Anh không hiểu mối liên hệ đó.”

Yuuri cảm thông xoa đầu anh. “Tất nhiên là không rồi. Chúng ta có thể xem phim đó sau. Nhưng ý chính vẫn là em chính là lí do Siêu Nhân Sữa tồn tại.”

“Đi ngủ đi Yuuri.”

Cậu không ngủ. Thay vào đó, cậu cười khúc khích. Trái tim Victor ngân nga vui sướng trước âm thanh đó. “Em chính là câu chuyện khởi nguồn của anh đó, Victor à.”

Giờ đã là ba giờ sáng, họ phải có mặt ở sân trượt vào lúc tám giờ, và Victor đang hoàn toàn bị mê đắm. “Phải,” Anh nói, “Là em đó.”

 


End file.
